3dgamedevelopersgroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Story
The village of Rivenguard used to be a prosperous village, full of agriculture and rich history, but in times of trouble and devastation all but few of their history remains. Now, as a struggle ensues, everything that is left could soon be gone. Rivenguard sits within a rather vast valley, surrounded by mountains and hidden from outsiders, but even it's seclusion could not hide it from the poison of the world. A pollution has spread across Mirta (Meer-Tah) and not the people nor the animals could be cured once consumed. People would die, the earth would cease to grow and provide and no one, not even the highest of Recorders could figure out the source. However, when the poison began to spread within the valley, the people began to show an immense faith unforseen in communities before. Unknowing of where to turn the people would pay ommage to any supreme being willing to listenin to their cries. In the moment of complete grief, Beings (unkown creatures believed to be Gods) heard the pleas. Merciful to the dwellers, the Beings insisted they could purify the land that plagued the people. The Beings constructed a large sanctuary in honor of the dwellers faith and willingness, but it was much more than a connection point between the Beings and the people of Rivenguard. It, in turn, was the purification system the Beings promised. However, their were stipulations the Beings requested of the villagers. They had to learn new ways of living to ensure their own well being and survival. The sanctuary could purify the pollution of the world, but the villagers must work in order to live and prosper. For the sanctuary to remain sustained a golem, a rather large machine, was place within to tend to the santuary's needs. It had many abilities, some that were not meant to be used unless called upon. While peaceful, it's duty was to protect the sanctuary itself, for if it ever fell so to did the protection over the land. The Beings had long since been gone and it seemed not everyone saw the gift in the same light. The people were taught and meant to live in harmony, but the idea of peace was seen differently. There were those who believed the Sanctuary held an inner power and it could be used to harness unity through the land. However, this false idea of peace was really an attempt at ruling over others by taking what was given to them and using it for other purposes. Those who remembered the Sanctuary's initial purpose were those who remained faithful to the Beings who saved them. These people were titled as Acolytes of the Santuary and leaders of the people. They lived with in the Sanctuaries walls and were given the ability to communicate with it, as if the Sanctuary was a living being itself. But not even the Acolytes could stop the raging forces of the opposition. Rivenguard had split into two Factions and divided into sides: Those who believed the Sanctuary holy and a place of peace, and those who believed it was given to unite the people under one division of rule. It was not too long before war broke and the two sides battled heavily. Many died to protect the Sanctuary, but the walls were breached. The Acolytes were entrusted to keep the history and lessons given to them and forced to evacuate. In a last attempt to to save the Sanctuary from abuse, the golem shut itself down and caved in the walls to keep all out,but in the process part of the Santuary ceased function. Years have passed and no one could nor tried to enter the Sanctuary, except for an Acolyte, a descendant from the originals. Barrus, entered the Sanctuary from a secret point he discovered and within the cavern walls discovered many ruined artifacts. One inparticular caught his eye, an egg shaped vessel , large in size with a crystal core. Barrus was a brilliant inventor and cared for his young granddaughter Pavani. Barrus' son, and Pavani's father, died in a continuing battle with the Indra clan, the split faction of Rivenguard who still seeks to claim the Sanctuary. Pavani's mother had passed during birth. After finding the vessel, Barrus was fascinated and read into the ancient books he held from his bloodline of Acolytes and soon came to believe it belonged to the Golem. In an attempt to protect the vessel from the Indra clan, Barrus modified the vessel into a steam powered gizmo he named E.V.O. (Egg Vessel Organism). Evo was fully capable of thinking and acting on his own and it was not soon after that Pavani took a curious liking to it. Intgrigued by the connection the two had, Barrus handed Evo to Pavani, entailing it as a companion to keep her company. Pavani loved the stories her grandfather would tell her of the ancient ways of the Acolytes, the history of Rivenguard and the lessons of her people. While many would tell her they were just stories, she believed them to be true. However, not all was so bright in the world. The land was decaying. Many believed from years of war, but Barrus knew it was because of the pollution was slowly enveloping the world again. People randomly became sick, many dissappeard and some became dellusional. It was hard to grow any kind of crop and the water was barely safe to drink. Many animals had passed from the poison and nothing he did could convince the people. It had seemed they had fallen into their old ways. He believed the only thing protecting him and Pavani is their faith. Behind the scenes Indra was preparing their final lash on Rivenguard. All the battles so far had only been in attempt to ralley troops and deplete Rivenguard of any opposition. with the Sanctuary in reach, their intentions were simple: to break through and take the weapon within. Rivenguard caught wind from traders and began to panic. Many of the elders were in unagreement of how to handle the situation. While the people may have lost touch with the land, invading the Santuary would mean breaking through Rivenguard once again, and the elders (descendants of Acolytes) had no intention of giving up the Sanctuary; but they were at a loss as to what to do. Their town was depleted of any able to fight and praying seemed to be unheard. Pavani, a curious and adventurous girl pleaded for them to go into the Santuary. She believed something in their could help them. Of course E.V.O, who always felt a strange draw to the Sanctuary, would buzz and beep in agreement. Yet, no one listents to a 14 year old girl and she went unheard and brushed aside as naive. This was a challenge to Pavani who snuck off into the night to adventure into the Sanctuary itself. She wanted to protect her people, the land, and her Grandfather; she just hoped that all those stories she was told by her Grandfather were as true as she believed.